


Unfinished Scales

by CrispBagel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Oneshot, Piano, Slice of Life, based off of headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispBagel/pseuds/CrispBagel
Summary: A quick story about a Hetalia Headcanon I read a while back.
Relationships: Austria & Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Unfinished Scales

Gilbert casually approached the piano, and to his surprise, no one was playing on it. He slid his hand across the keys and pressed down on the keys, eliciting a couple notes. He sat down on the worn-out bench and played a few more sounds, and to his delight, attracting the attention of a certain Austrian. 

"Hey, Roddy what scale is this?" he asked turning around. He began to play a quick scale, playing each beat clearly.

Except he left out the final note.

Gilbert was grinning a shameless grin as he watched Roderich get up from his seat, and quickly push down on the final key. In a huff, he looked over at Gilbert.

"C major scale." He muttered, before heading back to his seat.

Well, only until Gilbert did the same thing again using a different scale.


End file.
